Mickey Mouse vs SpongeBob SquarePants
Description Spongebob Squarepants VS Mickey Mouse !!! which of these childhood heroes, kill the other mortal combat!!! Interlude wiz: in your life you had heroes, but certainly as a child was no more fun, Boomstick: SpongeBob Square Pants wiz: nor more famous than !!! Boomstick: Mickey Mouse wizard children wiz: our work will analyze attacks armor weapons to who wins averigar Boomstick: mortal combat !!!!!!! Spongebob Squarenpants wiz: Sponge Bob, the hero of the deep sea Boomstick: if you've seen the series'll say that's impossible is a devilucho and chicken, but no, SpongeBob is more than that wiz: SpongeBob is trained in the ancient art of karate, and black sinturon Boomstick: But that's not all, SpongeBob has very little strength, but is rewarded with resistance is known that survived more than a million acidentes in cars wiz: As if that were not enough SpongeBob is now 100% a hero Boomstick: Thanks to the book is a hero throws bubbles, their strength is multiplied by a thousand and its resistance remains unchanged, bubbles are almost invincible wiz: Sponge Bob in his second film we see it has a new weapon and is seasoning barrel with a bazooka shaped strip sauce or condiments like butter Boomstick: potatoes also a cannon that launches of any kind but especially raw wiz: and last but not least his spatula Boomstick: more called "spat" wiz: it is spat is not a normal spatula, sponge bob used for essential things to Boomstick: fight a pirate in the series and kill gumball in death batle Fanon wiki SpongeBob SquarePants : jajajajajajajaja Mikey Mouse wiz: let's talk about Mickey Mouse Boomstick: it has more than 87 years and remains the mascot of Disney wiz: in his 87 years Mickey has to come out of the main theme, amuse children Boomstick: instead they make it a machine of mass extermination wiz: Mickey has a magical hat that lets you control whether or not objects heavier than Boomstick: sword also has the key, a key that is also sword and spatula as SpongeBob wiz: Mickey Mouse finally has a brush, green and blue objects removed moves, go to exaggeration Boomstick: Mickey is the grandfather of Mickey cartoons congratulations Mickey Mouse: surely if he gains DEATH BATLE Mickey is out of his house, when out of nowhere comes Sponge Bob Mickey: go stranger, you're not welcome SpongeBob: You talking to me Mickey: You think you can make fun of me, Then get ready FIGHT Mickey puts on his hat, and starts pulling volas fire. Sponge Bob can evade as usual, he pulls out his gun seasoning to fight back Mickey: condiments you will not help Sponge Bob: So not attack with condiments SpongeBob uses his potato cannon, the balls collide with potatoes, a potato goes long and hits the hat mickey Mickey: I can not believe SpongeBob: Yeah Mickey used his brush to remove green face spongebob it works Mickey: I'm sorry you were saying other side is how SpongeBob SpongeBob: Do not sing victory Mickey starts using his Keyblade with which hits SpongeBob, Mickey hit him many times but SpongeBob, resists SpongeBob decides which is the end, shows a note that says "the end" and writes that "SpongeBob returns to make a superhero" and returns to his form of hero (super sponge) Mickey: I do not care that you're a superhero will strike. Mickey Mouse it starts attacking with his Keyblade SpongeBob uses his spatula and strikes, grabs Mickey and sends him flying, then throws his spatula and crosses K, O SpongeBob writes "and SpongeBob returns to normal and return to Bikini Bottom" and abandons the battlefield CONCLUSION Boomstick: wow that is the most epic battle of the year and was not in a group wiz: Although Mickey had better weapons, SpongeBob had much resistance Boomstick: Sponge Bob in his films and series shown a lot of experience in battle, despite their little strength to always saved wiz: it was impossible for a gun to kill him Mickey Mouse, with its incredible resistance Boomstick: in form of super-sponge is almost invincible, which worsened the chances of winning of Mickey wiz: the winner is SpongeBob Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Death batle Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:'Nickelodeon vs Disney' themed Death Battles Category:'Mickey and Friends vs SpongeBob SquarePants' themed Death Battles Category:'Eponymous Characters' themed Death Battles Category:'Mascots' themed Death Battles